


赫海 PWP 10題 02.飽暖思淫慾

by Moonlight0404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight0404/pseuds/Moonlight0404





	赫海 PWP 10題 02.飽暖思淫慾

現實向/PWP/OCC預警

結束了近期所有的行程，李赫宰回到家之後便直奔沙發拿起遙控器打開電視，面朝下趴著，平時的話，還會期待他家的小老虎隨意的按著密碼碰碰跳跳的進來，可是他的小笨蛋出國工作了，所以一切都是妄想

尤其是除了舞台設計的討論與策劃之外，他好不容易有了空閒，李東海卻不在  
原來這就是李東海平時的感受嗎，難怪李東海總是喜歡跑來探班，比起一個人在家，待在自己喜歡的人身邊的確更好

...好想飛去泰國噢

李赫宰拿起了手機，腦海中卻浮現了被朴正洙生氣的畫面，他默默的又把手機放下  
比起無法親自知道對方狀態的那兩年，分離不到一週甚至還可以打視頻通話的現在的確更好，但不知道怎麼的他卻覺得現在卻更難受

...一定是因為他的李東海變得更漂亮了

他的李東海以前就很漂亮，尤其是易推倒的小身板，白皙皮膚、明眸皓齒，當時的女團成員大概只有胸部的大小能贏過他，然後他開始上健身房之後，雖然已經不是易推倒的小身板了，但如果無視他比小腿還粗壯的手臂，李東海還真的是無人可及的李赫宰的理想型

尤其是他每次操的李東海哭著求饒時，那雙含著淚水的眼睛，高潮後有氣無力喊著自己名字的紅唇，想著想著，他的肉棒就硬到發痛

 

他記得有次李東海就跪沙發前面給他口，那天也是穿著這件牛仔褲，李東海先解開了他褲頭上的扣子拉下拉鍊，對著他一下，李赫宰的肉棒便硬到顫抖，李東海讓他再往外坐一點，他的肉棒就這樣送到了李東海的臉前

李東海隔著內褲像是舔冰棒一樣，從下往上舔著，過長的頭髮似乎一直札到眼睛，他一邊舔著一邊用手把頭髮撥到耳後，李赫宰看的更清楚了，李東海伸出他粉色而濕嫩的舌頭一下一下的在他的龜頭處畫圈，直到他的內褲被李東海的口水跟馬眼流出的液體弄濕，李東海才拉下他的內褲

肉棒就像是解禁一樣快速的彈了出來，過於堅硬的肉棒直接挺在了他的腹部，李東海笑出聲，伸出手抓住李赫宰的陰莖，往自己的嘴邊靠著，並伸出舌頭對著李赫宰的龜頭舔了一口，抬頭看著李赫宰  
‘赫的小弟弟好熱啊’ 李東海放開手，肉棒又彈回李赫宰的腹部，然後李東海又抓了回來 ‘還很硬’

‘...東嘿呀，別玩了..嗯哼’ 他輕抓著他的頭髮，現在的李赫宰只想扒了他的褲子直接操進李東海身下那個洞，操哭他

‘赫不喜歡嗎’ 李東海伸出舌頭像是舔棒棒糖一樣沒有間斷的一下一下地舔著李赫宰的龜頭，或許是因為聽見了李赫宰喘息聲，李東海不在只是舔著，他張大了嘴把肉棒粉色的前端全含了進去，一下舌頭舔著馬眼的洞一下又突然用力吸著龜頭，弄到李赫宰的喘息聲更加急促

李赫宰一個激動手的力道也大了起來，李東海嘴裡又濕又熱，男人的本能讓他不禁在李東海的嘴裡抽插了起來  
‘恩啊、李東嘿你怎麼越來越會吸了’  
‘恩啊、啊啊嗯’ 只見李東海抬起頭，眼泛淚光的瞪著他，因為李赫宰突然的抽插，李赫宰的肉棒整個塞滿了李東海的嘴，李東海怕自己的牙齒會磨擦到他的陰莖，於是讓自己的嘴張的更開，因為抽插而無法吞嚥的口水就這樣沿著李東海嘴角流了下來，畫面太過豔麗使他的肉棒又變得更大，更沒有控制力道的用力的在李東海的嘴裡抽插著

‘東嘿啊..要射了恩、恩哈——’  
當高潮過去，李赫宰緩緩的抽出肉棒，上頭除了自己精液之外還有著李東海的口水，那透明的液體沿著肉棒流了下來打濕了李赫宰的內褲  
李赫宰看了一眼李東海，本來跪在地上的他抬起著屁股，身體整個趴在沙發上，眼睛緊閉著，微張的唇瓣因為過快的喘息而不斷的動著，嘴邊的透明液體不斷向下流著，舌頭上還殘留著自己的精液

李赫宰覺得奇怪，只是口自己而已李東海怎麼是這種反應，他換了動作往下一看，李東海的陰莖早已脫離了內褲，他的手上跟地毯上都是一道道的白濁液體  
‘嘿嘿自己玩的很高興嘛’ 李赫宰拉起了李東海的身體，把他放到了自己的腿上，把舌頭伸進李東海嘴裡，激烈的吻著，還沒回過神的李東海，身體卻不自禁隨著李赫宰給了回應，直到兩個人的下身再次挺了起來，李赫宰離開了李東海的唇瓣  
‘嘿嘿真淫蕩，只是含著小赫宰就高潮了嗎’  
兩個人的肉棒像是隨著主人似的，在沒有人碰觸的情況下還是靠在一起摩擦著，李東海摟上了李赫宰的脖子  
‘赫啊..後面也要..嗯嗚..’

 

‘操’  
李赫宰拉下了拉鍊，但似乎已來不及，在脫下內褲的那瞬間，精液便直接向上射了出來，一道道的精液沿著拋物線落在了桌上、地毯上，李赫宰往沙發一躺，因為高潮而不斷地喘息著

然後電話突然響了起來，他低頭看了一眼，接起開了擴音，對方是乎在房間裡，除了不知道什麼東西的摩擦聲之外，非常安靜  
李赫宰的喘息尚未停止，對方是乎也不打算說話

‘赫..’  
‘東嘿？’  
‘..嗯哼’  
‘東嘿不是在自慰吧’  
‘嗯、嗯哈，赫啊..想要、想要赫..’  
‘東嘿想要我的大肉棒嗎，嗯？’  
‘嗯啊..’  
‘東海先自己做潤滑’  
‘嗯..赫想要嘿嘿怎麼做..’  
‘先含著自己的手指，用舌頭舔’  
‘恩嗚..’  
‘好了嗎’  
李東海沒有回答，但是李赫宰想那個笨蛋肯定忘了點頭現在李赫宰又看不到  
‘乖，現在把手指插進去，像平常一樣’  
李赫宰握起了自己的肉棒，上下擼著  
‘進、進去了..’  
‘乖，東嘿有感受到我的肉棒嗎’  
‘恩嗚..’  
‘東嘿那裡又濕又熱，我要忍不住操壞你了’  
‘..赫今天好小..恩嗚’  
‘小也可以讓東嘿很舒服不是嗎，東嘿不是聽到我的聲音就會高潮了嗎’  
‘才..才沒有嗯啊..赫啊，那裡好舒服’  
‘東嘿的裡面又濕又緊，我要射了恩哈’  
‘射進來啊嗯..東嘿給你生孩子嗯、哈啊——’

 

李赫宰在跟李東海各種甜言蜜語之後掛了電話  
並發了個消息之後就去洗澡睡覺了

隔天晚上  
在李東海結束拍攝回飯店的同時，元永善拿出了一個袋子遞給了李東海

‘當你們的經紀人真不容易..’  
‘什麼啊哥’ 李東海困惑地接過袋子  
‘這是李赫宰讓我買給你的’ 聽完李東海想就地拆開  
‘欸！別別別，你回房間看吧，畢竟是李赫宰的心意，你想讓其他人看嗎’ 元永善在那個袋子上又綁了個死結，嚴防李東海當眾打開，李東海只是乖乖應聲 ‘好’

回到房間的時候，李東海把東西ㄧ丟便去洗澡了，直到李赫宰打了電話，問他喜不喜歡那個東西，他才想起來，說了句現在開，便開了擴音把手機丟在一旁，當他拆開袋子，不經大叫

‘呀！李赫宰！你、你..’  
‘喜歡吧，我讓永善哥買最大尺寸的噢，這樣才會跟我的一樣大嘛’  
‘呀！李赫宰你這個變態’ 

‘乖，東嘿啊..現在舔舔它，像你平常舔我一樣..’


End file.
